Young Justice watches
by spencerlonewolf
Summary: The Team gets a hold of technology that allows them to see themselves across the multiverse. The Justice League also shares their curiosity and watches it with them like they are watching a movie. Rated T because some of them are dark.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about there not being an actual chapter or anything written, but I have had this idea that the League and the Team watch themselves in other Earths, otherwise known as the multiverse. This will show all past and present DC animation, video games and even some of the live action movies. Everyone knows each others identities, so there is no concern of secrecy. Let me know how you feel in the comments and I will write the first chapter down tomorrow.


	2. The Multiverse

**Disclaimer: Do not own this series. Property of DC Comics & Warner Bros.**

* * *

_"All members of the Justice League, report to the Watchtower immediately. There is something that you need to see!"_

All members of the team, senior and freshman, listen to Nightwing's strange demand and Zeta to the Watchtower. Inside they convene with the League in a room that, based off recent construction, resembles a movie theater.

_Batman: "So, is there a reason you all called us up here?"_

_Nightwing: "Yes we do. on our last mission, we found some interesting tech."_

_Kid Flash: "Tech that actually lets us see other universes."_

_Tigress: "Namely, other versions of ourselves."_

_Batman: "This tech sounds potentially dangerous. Instead of alternate realities, you could be really watching the future and looking at what could happen will alter the time stream."_

_Impulse: "Hey no reason to fear B-man. We've already tested it out and this Earth's history is still intact. Pretty crash huh?"_

_Wonder Woman: "It does seem intriguing." Maybe it's beneficial to us that we see how our other versions handle being heroes."_

_Superman: "I'd like to see that. Nightwing, load up the projector."_

_Miss Martian: "Before we start, we found out that some of these universes will show evil versions of ourselves. So be prepared to be shocked of our actions."_

The monitor had loaded up and shown 3D models of different Earths. The was a number of names associated with the multiverse of Earths: Flashpoint, DCAU, One-Earth Regime, Nolan-verse, etc. This would be a learning experience for the heroes of both teams.

* * *

So which verse would you like to read first?


	3. Flashpoint

**Disclaimer: Do not own the series. Property of DC Comics & Warner Bros.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I promise to upload a story once a week and by popular demand, the first universe to be seen is Flashpoint. BTW, Wally is Kid Flash and Bart is Impulse. This also follows the Flashpoint Paradox movie, that includes one scene from the actual comic. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flashpoint**

**_Nora Allen: "...when I was a little girl, Grandma taught me a prayer:  
Accept the things you cannot change.  
Have the courage to change the things you can...  
...and have the wisdom to know the difference."_**

Using the cursor on the multiverse map, Nightwing scrolls over the plane. Due to the label associated with his heroic family name, the Flash wanted the first universe the heroes would see would be the Flashpoint Universe. The screen whites out and then refocuses on a young Barry Allen and his mother. Their car had been broke down and they called for help until they found a gas station. Fast-forwarding through to his mother's birthday, Barry was on his way home. Sadly, once he opened the door, he saw the aftermath of his home being broken into and the death of his mother.

Watching from the monitor, Flash tensed for a while after re-living that tragic piece of his history but didn't object in leaving when the hand of Batman came to his shoulder. Knowing what it was like to lose his family, Barry silently thanked the Dark Knight.

The duo looked back at the screen to see himself and his wife Iris, the two of them visiting the grave of his departed mother. Barry would then get the call of break-ins at the Flash Museum in Central City and change in to his uniform.

Immediately after arriving to the museum, Barry would be attacked by a number of his Central City rouges: Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Top and Captain Cold. Flash put a great fight until Cold froze one of his feet and Boomerang threw an adhesive, leaving him attached to the wall.

_Green Arrow: "Not looking too good, Barry."_

_Green Lantern: "Yeah, not your finest moment."_

_Flash: "Shut up, Hal! Shut up, Barry! You know I'm about to get out of this and take them down a peg."_

When questioning why the Rogues would spend their time gaining revenge and criticizing them for not being smart enough to initiate this plan on their own, the true mastermind revealed himself as a yellow blur. The entire Team was shocked to see another speedster, who seemed like an evil-mirror of the second.

_Beast Boy: "I've never seen or heard of this speedster before."_

_Static: "Who's that guy?"_

_Flash (dark tone): "Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash. A speedster from the future and one of my enemies. Consider him my own Joker or Lex Luthor."_

The Reverse Flash would go on to implant micro-bombs on all villains present and even planted one on the adhesive containing his foe. With quick-thinking, Barry used his speed to vibrate the adhesive to a point where he could throw it to his enemy and Thawne was trapped alongside Barry. The Team had been horrified but impressed on Thawne's disregard of his own life, doing every inhumane thing to eliminate the Scarlet Speedster, even at the cost of the lives from the Central City citizens and the villains alike.

Fortunately, aid came to the Flash in the form of the Justice League. Familiar faces: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Captain Adam and Aquaman and unknown one that Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy recognized as their friend Victor Stone, the Cyborg. Each of the Leaguers took a rogue outside of the city and either defused, removed or contained the bomb in his Kryptonian hands.

_Kid Flash: "Is everyone thinking what I'm thinking right now, without the mindlink?"_

_Green Lantern (Jordan): "That each of the villains just shit their pants?"_

_Flash: "Exactly."_

Inside the museum, Thawne continued to boast upon their impending doom, but the Flash, never one to give up, found a way to save both their lives and got himself free. Superman returned to pick up the Reverse Flash and deliver him to a STAR Labs prison cell but then Barry would be haunted by the last thing Thawne would say to him.

_Reverse Flash: "Enjoy your petty little victories, Flash. But no matter how fast you run, you can't save everyone… not the ones that matter to you."_

Troubled by his words, Flash began to run.

* * *

Barry then wakes up inside his office. With the computer monitor glaring in his face with an online article titled "World Faces Armageddon". After watching a news report on the ongoing battle between "Citizen" Cold and Boomerang and the fact that none of his coworkers seem to regard the Central City hero, the Flash, Barry decides to intervene… until he realizes that he is not wearing his Flash ring or running at super speed, crashing on the outside steps. A number of people gather to him and there is one person in particular that he did not plan on seeing, a very much alive Nora Allen.

Overjoyed of seeing her alive and well, the two walk towards the birthday dinner they were supposed to have.

_Nora: "Barry, what's gotten into you? People have been acting so strangely with this terrible war hanging over their heads."_

_Barry: "War, what? No mom, I'm fine. But everything else has changed and I have to know why. I think it has something to do with me being-"_

_Nora: "Gay?"_

Inside the watchtower, everyone had been laughing at his mom burning him with that question. Flash would never live down this humiliation.

Barry then took Nora aside an alley and revealed his superhero identity. His mother however did not realize what he had meant and asked if he was supposed to be a hero like the Batman.

* * *

In Gotham City, there was a battle between the Batman and some girl with damaging yo-yos. Everyone watching realized something was off with this Batman because they knew Bruce would never use a gun against his enemies. Once this new batman subdued the girl, he interrogated her on the whereabouts of the Joker, who had kidnapped Judge Harvey Dent's daughter. Though some things never changed about the Dark Knight, the clear distinction was when this new person threw the villain off the construction site to fall to her death once she refused to comply. She was then saved by Cyborg.

Cyborg then set up a holographic meeting with a number of heroes across the US, which included Citizen Cold and the S.H.A.Z.A.M. Kids, 6 children with three who resembled Billy Batson and former Team members, his sister Mary and his best friend Freddy. Cyborg would then show video footage of something that would shock the League and the Team.

_Cyborg: "You know why we're here Batman, war. Over 100 million people died when Atlantis sunk most of Western Europe. Another 32 million slaughtered when the Amazons invaded Great Britain and named it New Themyscira. We have to take Aquaman and Wonder Woman before their war destroys whats left of the world."_

The League was filled with silence. Both the Amazon Princess and the King of Atlantis glanced at each other wondering why they were at war with each other. They also wondered why no one in the Justice League like Superman wasn't there to stop them from causing further destruction.

The monitor returned to Barry running to the local news station to see his wife. He would be heartbroken to find out that she was married to another man with a daughter. He needed to find answers and there was only place he could get them: Gotham City. Arriving at a dilapidated Wayne Manor, Barry called out to both Bruce and Alfred, but found no response. He walked into the Batcave, which wasn't as advanced as he remembered. Glancing over the new cave and questioning his Bruce's new motives, he was then attacked by the new Batman.

_Batman: "Who are you?" The murderous Dark Knight continued his attack on a defenseless Barry. "I said, who the hell are you?"_

_Barry: "Bruce, you have to remember. It's me, Barry Allen. Bruce?"_

_Batman: "Bruce? Bruce is dead! I watched him die."_

If Bruce wasn't surprised that he wasn't the Batman in that world, he would be when he found out that he had been the one who died that night in Crime Alley. And the identity of the new Batman shook him to his core.

_Barry: "My god! He's the one who died in that alley and you lived. You're his father… you're Thomas Wayne."_

* * *

Meanwhile in New Themyscira, a soldier had been trying to evade Amazons attacking him. His efforts were terminated when the lasso of truth was wrapped around his neck. Wonder Woman then appeared with royalty and what looked to be an unusual crown on her person and started to interrogate him. He initially resisted but revealed his identity as Colonel Steve Trevor, being sent by the US Special Forces to retrieve Lois Lane. After issuing the order of retrieving Lois Lane from aiding Cyborg's resistance team, she killed Trevor by maintaining the lasso on his neck, resembling as a noose.

Diana would be horrified by her elseworld actions, as it was Steve Trevor who had become her lifelong friend when he crash landed on Paradise Island.

Back the Batcave, Barry had been trying to explain his knowledge of Bruce Wayne and his world, but Thomas would not believe him. Only by showing the uniform inside the ring would convince the new Batman, but to Barry's shock, the uniform had not been his own but of his enemy Eobard Thawne. The two brainstormed that Thawne had used his connection to the Speed Force to alter the events of the past that led to this new world. To stop his supposed plan of destroying the world, the two would have to recreate the accident which gave birth to the Fastest Man Alive.

On a boat dubbed the S.S. Ravager, a duo of men are bordering Aquaman's waters to locate a doomsday device the Atlantians had built. The Team and the League recognized them as Lex Luthor and Deathstroke. Moments later, the Ravager had been attacked by Atlantians. Their forces being gunned down, but resistance was formed in the appearances of Icicle Jr. and Clayface. But Atlantian forces had their team of superpowered metahumans: Garth, Kaldur'ahm and Tula led by Ocean Master. Luthor and Deathstroke had been able to defeat a few Atlantians before being targeted by Aquamans apprentices. Slade had met his end at the hands of Black Manta and Luthor had been killed by Aquaman.

_"Freeze playback!"_

_Green Arrow: "So we can all agree that the majority of us present in this other world are evil?"_

_Aquaman: "I can't believe the actions of myself in this world."_

_Wonder Woman: "So am I, Arthur."_

_Nightwing: "Hold on everyone! We haven't seen the rest of this yet. Yes this is bad, but we have to see this through."_

_Aqualad: "I agree. Resume playback."_

* * *

Batman and Barry had setup the necessary tools in recreating the Flash experiment. The current weather was had gotten Barry impatient as he strapped in, waiting for lighting to strike down the center. The conditions had been met but instead of gaining superspeed, he received third degree burns all over his body.

True to Nightwing's prediction, the explanation of this world had been realized. It turns out that the baby Kal-El had not been found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, but instead crash-landed in Metropolis. The Atlantians and Amazons had attempted an alliance of peace, which led to a tryst between Orin and Diana which had been viewed in secret by his wife Mera. Later on, Mera would attempt to assassinate Diana, which led to a battle in the Amazons victory; claiming the fallen Queens crown and her decapitated head, which led to war between the two factions. In Gotham City, Thomas Wayne is beating the murderer of his son to death. His wife Martha scoops her deceased son in her arms and places her hand on his chest; his blood covering her hand. She places the hand on her lower mouth and strangely starts to laugh with her sons blood resembling a Glasgow smile across her face. Batman had to leave the room momentarily when he realized that his death had not only driven his mother to insanity, but the fact that she had become his worst enemy, the Joker. Her laughter would haunt him for weeks.

**_Mind-link_**

_Nightwing: "Oh my god."_

_Batgirl: "Bruce dies, his father becomes Batman and his mother-"_

_Robin: "Becomes the Joker?"_

_Superman: "I don't think he'll ever recover from that."_

_Green Arrow: "On another note, Arthur and Diana?"_

_The two in question look away from embarrassment, which then led to objections."_

_Aquaman: "I would never betray my wife's trust."_

_Wonder Woman: "And I am not someone who would steal another woman's husband. I am not that kind of woman."_

_Superboy: "We also saw that Superman didn't get found by Ma and Pa Kent."_

_Superman: "And that leaves the question: where am I?"_

**_The link had been finished when Batman returned to his seat and stated we should finish this._**

* * *

Barry would wake up from his initial test covered in bandages head-to-toe. He then told Thomas that his memories were starting to realign with the new timeline, while still remembering memories from his own timeline. He was determined for it to work this time and it did; initially the outlet had been taken off but when Batman replugged the devices, the Speed Force returned to Barry, giving him back his powers and saving Batman from certain death.

The Atlantians discussed their new doomsday device to use against the Amazons. Striking at his half-brother for mentioning his dead wife, the two left for New Themyscira. The top scientist lamented on how the after effects on using the device would cause mass genocide, be on his shoulders as he blamed the source of the power, a captured Captain Adam. Lois Lane was then shown running away from the Amazons while catalouging her supposed last moments. Before she was granted death, a yellow blur came in and saved her, killing off the troop of Amazons. She then met with the resistance in New Themyscira, who truthfully denied having been the ones to have saved her.

_Impulse: "Wally, do you think it was one of us who saved her?"_

_Kid Flash: "I'd be lying if I said it was, Bart."_

With the speed force recovering his third degree injuries, Barry altered the uniform Thawne had left in his ring into his signature red. Barry would run out of the cave while Thomas was in mid-speech of him using his super speed to go back in time. Batman then broke out the gun he held in its case. Barry would then be in the desert trying to go faster, but something was holding him back, denying him the ability to go back in time.

At an air-force base, one Hal Jordan was briefed on a new mission regarding Aquaman and his doomsday weapon. The present Hal Jordan then recognized the recovered spaceship that had been in the care of his rings' predecessor, Abin Sur who also was kept in a cryongenic coma. His mission was to pilot the spaceship and take out Aquaman's forces.

_Green Lantern (Jordan): "So there is no human Green Lantern in that sector of space?"_

_Green Lantern (Stewart): "Because of this new universe, you didn't find Abin Sur when he died and the ring must have returned to Oa then."_

* * *

Batman and the Flash would meet up with Cyborg to recruit the alien that crash-landed in Metropolis 30 years ago. Batman would refrain from detailing the full truth to Cyborg, calling him a techno boy scout. Bruce would enjoy his father's sass. Once they found the hidden room, containing the suspected Kal-El, the three heroes wandered across the room until the found Superman's holding area. They looked down at the feeble, un-muscular man believed to be Superman. Bruce and Kon-El had started laughing at that world's Clark; leading to glares being thrown at the both of them.

Once the four of them made it outside the facility, they were attacked by black ops group supposedly ordered by the president. Kal-El had begun to bask in the sun's glow and his powers started to activate. To Superman's shame and sadness, his counterpart had killed all the mercs and flown off. Barry would then have a seizure caused by the conflict of memories from both worlds.

When he awoke, he found himself in the company of Batman, Cyborg and the S.H.A.Z.A.M. kids while hearing about the death of his friend Hal Jordan. Cyborg then announced the president's withdrawal of US forces from the war and Batman was ready to depart back to Gotham to prepare for the end, but Barry would not be satisfied.

_Flash: "So you're just gonna give up and wait for the inevitable? Is that what your heroes do here? Look you guys may not know me, but all of us have powers, skills and abilities. Where I come from, heroes use those powers to fight to make the world a better place, whether it was their world or not."_

_Cyborg: "But Superman? You said he was our last best hope."_

_Flash: "We're alive, Vic. And where there's light, there's hope. We'll go to London, fight both sides and save the world in the process."_

_Cyborg: "All right, then we go. Now! I'll signal the others. Maybe they can meet us there."_

_Flash walks up to Batman._

_Flash: "Bruce would have come."_

_Batman (smirking): "All right; what the hell?"_

_Flash: "Is the Batplane ready?"_

Thomas looks at Barry like he was crazy.

_Kid Flash: "Nice Braveheart speech, Uncle Barry."_

_Flash: "Thanks, Kid."_

* * *

While on the way to London, Thomas had shown Barry one of Lois Lanes recordings during her chase from the Amazons and picked out the yellow blur which saved her. Barry had recognized it as Thawne and questioned why he let Lane lived when they were attacked from the sea by Aquaman and Ocean Master.

Traversing their way into New Themyscira, the Atlantians had now been attacked by the Amazons and the final battle had begun. The resistance had also arrived and became involved the battle. Wonder Woman and Aquaman would cross eyes with each other and do battle as both were evenly matched.

Silent bets within the mind link had begun to see who would win.

_Flashpoint Aquaman: "You murdered my wife, Diana."_

_Flashpoint Wonder Woman: "She tried to assassinate me, Arthur. I was protecting myself."_

_Aquaman: "Yet you wear her helmet as a trophy."_

_Wonder Woman: "No, a warning!"_

_Aquaman: "Can't believe I ever loved you."_

_Wonder Woman: "You never did."_

Batman, Flash and Cyborg would intervene and fight against Aquaman while the S.H.A. . Kids would become Captain Thunder and battle Wonder Woman. Batman had gotten separated from the other three as Black Manta shot his lasers at him. Teaming up with a member of the resistance Grifter, the two of them would shoot and kill Manta. Another uncomfortable silence came until Batman apologized to Kaldur for the former's father killing the latter's father. Aqualad accepted the apology.

Batman was then shot from behind by Ocean Master, which led to another apology from Arthur to Bruce, after Flash carried Thomas to an unsafe-yet-suitable location. Thomas then told Barry to forget about him and focus on finding the Reverse Flash. Barry objected until Thomas mysteriously disappeared and another person walked in drinking coffee. Eobard Thawne began to gloat which led to the speedsters battle across the war zone.

_Reverse Flash: "This has ended up so well. I knew showing myself to Lois Lane would bring you here. Not that you wouldn't have shown up, you "hero" you."_

The battle resumed with the two evenly matched until Thawne stabbed a metal pole through Flash's right thigh. Flash would look from the ground to see Grifter impaled with arrows from the Amazons until he took one down after being shot in the head. The League had watched closely into finding out the truth of what happened to the world. It led to the next big surprise when Thawne revealed who truly caused this.

_Flash: "What did you do to cause all of this?"_

_Reverse Flash: "Oh Barry, that's the beauty of all this. I didn't do any of it… you did!"_

Flash couldn't believe Thawne's accusation but continued to listen on from the Watchtower.

_Reverse Flash: "Think Barry. Is there some little thing, some good deed you might have done?"_

_Flash: "I saved someone. I saved her… I saved Mom."_

_Reverse Flash: "Yes. That's right."_

_Flash: "No… no! It wouldn't have changed all of this. It wouldn't have changed before her murder: Bruce's parents, Clark's landing."_

_Reverse Flash: "But it did. Break the sound barrier and there's a sonic boom. You broke the time barrier, Flash… time boom. Ripples of distortion radiated out from that point of impact, shifting everything just a tiny bit, but enough. Enough for events to happen slightly different."_

_Flash gets back up to attack but RF knocks him back down._

_Flash: "I just wanted to save her."_

_Reverse Flash: "Her hero, how noble. Oh wait, you didn't stop JFK from getting assassinated or made sure Hitler stayed in art school. You saved your mommy. You missed her and in a supreme act of selfishness shattered history like a rank amateur. Turned the world into hell, moments away from destruction and __**I'm**__ the villain?"_

Barry could understand his counterparts' action. He has contemplated this from time to time, but he never knew the severity of what the after-effect could be. Now he knew.

* * *

The battle between Aquaman and Cyborg had still been going on despite interference from both Atlantian and Amazon forces. Cyborg held out as long as he could before the King of Atlantis threw his trident at Victor's sonic cannon, destroying his arm. Aquaman then mercilessly ripped apart Victor's cybernetics until he found his the only living organ within Cyborg's body: his heart.

Meanwhile Wonder Woman's battle with Captain Thunder had went on until she used her lasso to manipulate Thunder into saying the word that would take away his power: SHAZAM! The lightning reduced the magical warrior into the 6 kids from before and Diana took hold of Billy Batson and killed him. The heroes could sense the tension rising from Billy to Diana. They haven't had the respect between them since the parallel earths of only children and adults all those years ago and including the Justice League meeting regarding his status. Diana wanted to speak but Marvel chose to ignore her for the time being.

Aquaman had been ready to pierce his trident into Victor's heart until Kal-El emerged from the sky and used his heat vision to remove his arm. Orin had backed away and Kal-El stayed with Cyborg, calling him his friend before he died. Orin continued to walk away until he tripped over his now deceased brother, Orm and looked around as he saw his students dead with arrows in their bodies. He wasn't granted a reprieve as Diana stabbed him from behind with her sword. Diana ordered Orin to surrender and submit Atlantis's daughters to safety but he activated a device of his symbol on his belt just as Diana had killed him. The doomsday weapon began to activate in the submarine; the scientist waited too late to remove Captain Adam from the weapon and the nuclear explosion had begun to escape London's waters.

Barry and Thawne watched on as the explosion began to expand and the latter continued to boast on Barry causing all of this. Flash begged his foe to stop this, but Reverse Flash wouldn't budge, claiming that it would be worth it.

_Reverse Flash: "Ah ah ah; as long as I can siphon off the Speed Force, you can't escape this timeline. I'm afraid there isn't enough Speed Force to go around-"_

_His sentenced had been finished as Batman stabbed him from behind with an Amazonian sword._

_Batman: "There is now."_

The explosion began to enter onto the land.

_Batman: "The only way to save the world is stop this world from ever happening. Take this!" Thomas hands him an envelope. "Run!"_

The ensuing blast starts to annihilate everything in its path. Barry struggles to keep running but eventually manages to escape the blast radius and enter into the Speed Force. He keeps running until he spots his past self. He warns his past self to stop what he is doing while also seeing the events of the day of his mother's death. He can see an unknown man approaching his mother through the broken window and manages to stop his past self from altering the timeline.

_Barry: "Mom, I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Barry wakes up in his office and sees his computer screen reading "World Faces Armageddon", believing he failed until it actually says "World Almost Faces Budget Armageddon." He runs towards his mother's resting place and says he finally realized the lesson she tried to teach him before. When he hears a woman call out to him, he sees it to be his wife Iris and embraces her, telling her he is much better now.

At the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor, Flash debriefs Bruce Wayne of his adventure in time. When he claims to have residual memories of the other timeline, Batman tells him to consider it as a gift. On cue, Barry hands over the envelope Thomas Wayne gave to him to Bruce. He recognizes it as his father's handwriting. Unknown to the other heroes, Batman receives the same letter in his lap. Both Bruce's remove the cowl and read the letter and both shed happy tears. Batman thanks Barry and the latter leaves the Batcave and runs off across the city.

* * *

The Watchtower lights come back on and everyone comments on the world they just viewed.

_Superman: "There's a happy ending I can accept."_

_Batman: "But now we know the real dangers of time travel and we have to be careful not to make the same mistakes."_

_Impulse: "You do realize I'm kind of an exception to that rule."_

_Martian Manhunter: "Maybe so, but you came back to the past to stop the cause of the Reach Apocalypse. Your grandfather however went back further, before the any of us came to be as heroes."_

_Green Arrow: "So does this mean exactly?"_

_Batman: "It means unless necessary, no one should use time travel to erase any horrible memory we wish to no longer deal with. Understood?"_

Everyone was in full agreement. Aquaman had recused himself to spend more time with his wife and it was agreed that they would only use the device once a week.

* * *

**Please leave a review of my performance and which universe you would like to see and it will be up next week. **


End file.
